


Quiet

by hyliank8



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex at work, Vaginal Fingering, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, but like in a Healthy way, c'mon guys stop being horny for like 3 seconds, gaster and sans back at it fucking on gaster's desk at work again smh, soft, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliank8/pseuds/hyliank8
Summary: “Remember; if you make a sound, you don’t get to come.”Gaster plays with his assistant.(Quick nsfw ficlet for Sanster Day!!)
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> HI I DON'T RLY HAVE TIME TO PROOFREAD THIS I HAVE 2 LARGE PROJECTS DUE AT MIDNIGHT BUT apparently it's sanster day so take some skeleton porn for this wonderful ship since i have approximately -3 self control
> 
> ideally i would have written fluff but alas here we are

Sans held his breath, the sensation of Gaster carefully working him wholly overwhelming. He could feel his slick wetness seeping out around Gaster’s fingers, soaking the papers on Gaster’s desk beneath him. A distant part of his mind recognized that they’d both have quite a bit of cleanup to do after this… not that he could focus on much more than the coil of pleasure tightening inside of him. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

“Mm... better be careful, my dear assistant,” Gaster cooed, the lust half-lidding his eyes doing nothing to hide the smugness in his expression. “Remember; if you make a single sound, you don’t get to come.”

Sans’ soul pulsed pleasantly at the thought, at the reminder that Gaster had complete control over him. He clenched his teeth tighter, pressure in his jaw increasing; his mouth would be very sore later, he was sure. 

Not that he ever minded an ache leftover from Gaster fucking him.

But _god_ , it was _so hard_ not to make any noise. When Gaster used his thumb to start working at Sans’ clit, Sans couldn’t help but let out a quiet, shaky breath, unable to hold it in any longer.

Gaster chuckled lightly. “You’re doing so well, love,” he whispered in Sans’ ear canal, his breath hot on the side of Sans’ face. “Being so quiet for me… such a good boy.” 

Sans squeezed his eyes shut at the praise. _Don’t, don’t make a sound, don’t…_. His breath caught when Gaster slipped another finger inside of him, the pleasure in his soul spiking hotter.

Gaster smiled, loving the vulnerable, concentrated expression on Sans’ face, appreciating the way his lover squeezed around his fingers so perfectly. “You’re clenching around me, sweetheart,” Gaster murmured. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

Sans nodded shakily, his brow furrowing as he kept his eyes squeezed shut. “g-gaster,” he gasped, unable to keep himself quiet for any longer. “i-i’m—”

“That’s it, my love,” Gaster whispered encouragingly. “Come for me.”

Sans cried out as his peak crashed over him, waves of pleasure pulsing through his soul. Gaster groaned as he felt Sans’ orgasm echo in his own soul and held Sans close, continuing to caress his clit lightly as they rode out the wave together.

Gaster ceased his hand’s gentle movements when he felt Sans begin to tremble from the overstimulation. He withdrew his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to suck his fingers clean of his lover’s wetness. “Mm,” he sighed. “You taste so wonderful, my love.”

It was quiet for a moment save for their mixed breathing, Sans’ panting noticeably heavier than Gaster’s; eventually, Sans’ breathing slowed and he was capable of speech once more. “f-fuck, that was amazing,” he sighed.

“I’m glad,” Gaster said. “You did so well, sweetheart. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

Sans hummed and nuzzled into the crook of Gaster’s neck, enjoying the praise but far too tired to respond. 

They’d surely have to do some cleanup before their meeting with the King in the afternoon; but for now, Gaster pulled his lover into a sweet kiss, holding him close as they basked in the afterglow together.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on [tumblr ](https://hyliantimelordin221b.tumblr.com) and/or [ twitter!](https://twitter.com/K8Maybe) join me as i yell abt sanster
> 
> and feel free 2 lemme know what u thought!!!


End file.
